Vehicles may include accessories that increase the functionality of the vehicle and/or enhance the ability to use the vehicle to perform tasks. Examples of such accessories include motorized tarp systems, hoppers, landing gear and lifts on a truck and/or trailer. These accessories are broadly classified as non-powered and powered accessories.
The non-powered accessories may be operated by hand such as by rotating a handle attached to landing gear. The powered accessories are connected to an electrical source that enables the powered accessories to be operated using a button or switch.
As an alternative to operating the powered accessories with a controller that is directly connected to the accessory or that is connected to the accessory using a wire, wireless controllers have been developed.
One such wireless controller is marketed by Roll Rite, LLC. The Roll Rite wireless controller includes several buttons. Pressing one of the buttons causes the associated powered accessory on the vehicle to be activated or deactivated.